The Tortured
by leelee skyla
Summary: One shot- To the tortured souls who have no way out.


One shot

Running barefoot through the woods, there was a young girl no older than 19. She was full of bruises and blood, her clothes were ripped and her hair was knotted, she was malnourished and looked like death. Running behind her were her captors, wanting to torture her into oblivion.

She was captured by a group of about ten men with five other scientists using her for a test subject. She didn't know what they had done to her but whatever it was was turning her into something she never wished for.

She could hear her captors running behind her as she was ducking through a bush which had opened out into a clearing.

"Isabella!" they were calling out to her, taunting her from behind.

The clearing were full of people who she had immediately known who they were, after all she was made to kill this famous hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. She had recognised a few others as being the Salvatore brothers, Bonnie Bennett the resident witch, and even doppelgangers, wolves and other vampires. She knew that she had to protect them for greater future for mankind so she threw a shield around them.

The shield is a power she had developed to protect her mind from all the pain she was being put through, she used it to protect her mind from insanity. She would normally do this by fainting or creating a little world in her mind where she was by herself and happy.

As she threw the shield up, everyone in the clearing had noticed her and was trying to break out of the shield in order to protect themselves. She ran further into the clearing, listening as the men were following behind her and into the clearing, so she took a stance ready to defend herself. She was already bleeding and bruised from her previous torture before she escaped so they all knew how weak she was, but it didn't stop her.

These captors of hers stalked towards her, surrounding her, aware of her every move and her unknown powers. Expecting anything.

The first man lunged for her and the fight began.

Everyone in the shield looked on in many different emotions, the main one being shocked at seeing this young, broken girl fighting these huge beasts while they were stood in this thing unable to help her. She was getting weaker and weaker with every movement, she was badly hurt and everyone knew that she was too weak to carry on, but she let out this tortured scream and a bright light shone from her body encasing all the men outside the shield. She was killing them. Her power was draining her and her shield was breaking down around those she was protecting.

They stood there staring at Isabella, watching as she turned and warmly smiled toward them. "I did it" she whispered before her knees grew weakened and she collapsed into the arms of Klaus the mighty hybrid.

They started into each other's eyes, both filled with understanding of the others horrible past. Everyone crowded around the girl they knew as Isabella and watched her as she used the last bit of her energy to show everyone her past and that she was made to kill the hybrid, but she didn't want to because he was a person too and she wanted to give him a chance. She showed them where she grew up and what her childhood was like before she was kidnapped, and then after that when they tortured her, and made her into what she was now.

She lay there in Klaus arms, blood pooling from her mouth. She knew she was dying and she didn't care. It would've been a good way to go, protecting the people that needed protecting. Klaus knew this too, so he asked her "Love, I can give you my blood. You can live a long and happy life, you can live with me?" he knew she was going to turn him down but he couldn't help but offer up something to the dying woman in his arms whom he felt something for. He knew he couldn't keep her and turn her without her permission but he wanted to do something.

She knew that he was conflicted, so she used her last few breaths to speak up to him. "No, leave me be. I'm happy now. It's my time" she spluttered. He searched into her eyes, looking for any apprehension and found none. She was happy to die and that's what she did. Lying in his arms. Changing the future for the hybrid. He will always remember the tortured woman that refused his help and love in the clearing.

Here lies,

Isabella swan

Guardian angel

Fierce protector

And a tortured soul.

Never forgotten.


End file.
